14th Division Bla Bla
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: This is the new talkshow story! Mau nentuin pair untuk chara BLEACH? Atau mau muncul? DISINI TEMPATNYA! CH 3 APDET! Kirimkan oc kalian lewat review dan kirimkan kado kalian buat ULTAH HITSUGAYA lewat review
1. Chapter 1

14th Division Bla Bla

By : RodeoHyorinmaru

Suatu pagi yang cerah , di Soul Society. Banyak sekali shinigami dan yang lain berkumpul di ruang utama kelompok 14(?) , gotei 13…

Ro : Yo! Ro-chan is here!! Caya mau ngadain talkshow 'dikit..er untuk fic nee

Ichigo: Hoy..Ro-chan, loe seenaknya bawa-bawa gue segala..

Ro: What? Er, panggil Ro-taichou ya..secara caya nee kapten kelompok 14..

Hitsugaya : Hah? Sejak kapan ada kelompok 14??

Ro: Sejak SEKARANG!! Panggil caya Ro-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou…(ngerengek)

Hitsugaya: Ya deh, Ro-taichou..(A/N kenapa mau? Karena dipanggil taichou!)

Hinamori: Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kita diundang ke sini?

Rin: ternyata loe ga tau? Kita bakalan rapat!! Er, tentang pairing

Rukia: Ha? Pairing? Jadi, aku boleh rikues?

Ro: Ho..ya, boleh aja..tapi caya akan membuat Rukia-chan sama Ichi (nyengir ke Ichigo)

Ichigo: Heh..apa maksud loe?Nyengar-nyengir..jelek tau..

Ro: Grrr..okay, ga apa kau mau ngomog apa..sekarang kita tanya ke Inoue aja..Inoue-chan mau sama sapa??

Inoue: Aku? Kurosaki-kun (berbisik)

Renji: Ho..trus, gue?

Rin: Sabar, mas..mau sama sapa seh? Koq ngebet max getow?

Renji: Cariin donk..Dasar ga guna

Ro: Anda tidak boleh begitu, Abarai-fukutaichou..

Ishida: Formal banget ni orang..perasaan tadi kagak..

Ro: Argh!! Berisik semua!! Mau muncul ga seeh?

Ichigo: Ga usah deh..

Rin: Huwaa..ma'v bozh..lu tuh napa cee? (berbisik ke Ro)

Ro: tau..Beduwez, Ichi pair ma Rukia..Pair cadangan Ichi sama Inoue.

Ikkaku: Dia sendiri yang mutusin..aku ma sapa donk?

Rin: Ga tau!! Gue malezh kalo ngomongi loe..

Ro: keyz..Sekarang Ishida-kun..kamu mau sama sapa? Sama Inoue ya..

Ishida : terserah Ro-taichou deh..

Ro: Ini yang gue demen neeh..terserah caya..Hah-hah..pair sejati'na ama Inoue, pair cadangan sama Nemu-chan..ga apa khan Nemu??

Nemu: tidak apa..Tapi pair saya yang 'sejati' nya siapa?

Rin: Loe sama Kurotsuchi-san..Seneng khan??

Nemu: (blushing) Ehm..yah, tak apa..

Ro: Hmm, keyz, sekarang

Ichigo: Heh, gue gak terima neeh..Rukia tu terlalu kasar..

Rukia: Apa??? Loe piker gue seneng geto!?

Rin: haduh, kalian ini..makin bertengkar makin terkihat mesra..

Rukia&Ichi: (menatap Rin dengan tatapan benci dan marah)

Rin: Hiee..Ma'v bozh..koq gue kayak Sena aja

Ro: beduwez, haus ga?

Semua : (mengangguk)

Ro: Keyz, SENA!!

Ichigo: Senna?

Sena: maaf, ini tehnya!!

Ichigo: Kok..

Ro: Bukan O'on..maksud caya bukan Senna ayankmu..Ini Kobayakawa.

Sena : Salam kenal! Senangnya bisa kenal sama chara lain selain di ES21!

Semua: ??!!

Ro: Dah Sena! Balik sono..Ichi kayaknya kangen neeh..Caya panggilin mau???

Ichigo : hei, dia kan udah…

Ro: STOP!! Ga ada yang ga mugkin di fanfic..Liat neeh..RIKU!! TOLONG JEMPUT NONA SENNA!!

_Pintu pun dibuka oleh seseorang perempuan yan sangat familier.._

Senna: halo..senang bisa balik ke dunia..

Ichigo: Senna..kau..

Ro: Apa caya bilang..hah-hah

Riku: gini doank, taichou??

Ro: yah..

Hitsugaya: (menatap Riku heran)

Riku: (melihat Hitsugaya, mengamatinya)

Hinamori: Ka..Kalian mirip ya..

Ro: Daripada kalian heran, mending cowok nee caya suruh pulang..

Riku: Iya..taichou..

Rin: Di luar dugaan..Riku yang belagu jadi penurut gitu..

Hitsugaya: Pairing gue belom neeh..

Ro: He-en..tapi, kamu pasti ama Hinamori mu khan??

Rin: (mengangguk)

Ro: Ehm, mungkin kapan-kapan caya bakal bikin fic Ichi-Senna

Sena : Apa? Aku kan cowok! Chara eyeshield 21 lagi..

Rin: Hoy, sapa suruh loe dateng lagi?? Maksud taichou tuh Senna dari film Bleach : Memories Of Nobody!!

Sena: Oh, kira'in..Maaf deh, Rin-fukutaichou.

Renji: Hoy, Gue!! Mana gue??!!

Ro: Astaghfirullah!! Ya, Renji..umh, sama Rukia juga ya?

Rukia: gue muluk..Tapi berarti gue banyak muncul donk?

Rin: Tepat!

Ro: Teruz, Renji juga sama..BYAKUYA!! hah-hah-hah

Renji: loe mau bikin yaoui??

Byakuya: (pose cool) haah..maaf saja, saya tidak yaoui..

Rin: Itu mah, gue juga tau..

Ro: Umh, caya juga mau bikin Hinamori-chan dan Aizen-san, ga apa khan??

Hitsugaya: Hah??! (jealous mode : ON)

Hinamori: Shirou-chan..mukamu ngeri..

Hitsugaya: Apa??! Adanya muka dia (nunjuk Ro) yang ngeri!!

Ro: Cih..yaw dah!! Serah!! Maaf kalo ga terima caya bikin Aizen- Momo..tapi, Hinamori-chan ga apa kan??

Hinamori: Umh..terserah taichou..tapi, aku takut dimarahi Shirou-chan..

Rin: Tenang!! Awak akan bikin dia tak bisa marah!! Kyahahah!!

Hitsugaya: Ngeri juga liat orang batak nee..

Rin: Awak bukan orang batak!! Cuma Batak palsu!! Kyahaha!

Ishida: Gila!!

Rin: APE LU KATE??!!

Ro: Kamu tu orang mana cee?? Ya udah deh!! Balik ke topic..

Rukia: Huh! (menatap jealous ka IchiSenna) Ngeselin!! Gue ga ada pairing lain lagi nih??

Rin: Tenang Mbak!! Udah ta'siapin buat Rukia-nee chan!!

Ro & Rukia : Rukia-nee chan??

Rin: He-en! Nih ya! WOY RIKU!! (A/N waduh, Riku cakep2 jadi babu!!)

Riku: Ada apa, fukutaichou?

Rin: (berbisik ke telinga Riku yang gateng!)

Riku: Oke!!

_Tak berapa lama kemudian Riku kembali dengan….KAIEN SHIBA??!!_

Rukia: Tuan Kaien..

Rin: Gimana?? Siiip ga??

Rukia: (menoleh n senyum ke Rin, trus meluk Kaien!)

Ro: Rukia jadi gila..

Rukia: Tuan Kaien..(lebay mode : ON)

Ichigo: Uwih..banyak banget mode yang ON..

Ro: Suka-suka..Hie..caya ga dapat pairing donk..

Rin: Ga peduli!!

Riku: Heh! Capek gue jadi babumu thok bae!! Wis ah! Belum latihan!

Ishida: Latihan apa?

Riku: Amefuto.

Ro: Hem..ya udah deh..silahkan pergi! Daripada kamu dijemput 'dia'!

_Dan yang ditakutkan oleh Ro terjadi…._

Kid: Riku dimana ya? Ada latihan..

Semua : -SIIIIIIING-

_Dan talkshow inipun berakhir….Thanks for read! Don't forget to REVIEW!!_

-RodeoHyorinmaru pamit! Wassalam!-


	2. Chapter 2

14th Division Bla Bla

By : RodeoHyorinmaru

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang agak cerah di Seireitei, Soul Society. Terdengar suara ga jelas dari divisi 14 (?). suara itu ternyata berasal dari ruangan taichou yang sedang bernyanyi lagu soundtrack dari Boys Before Flowers, yaitu Paradise.

Ro : Almost paradise..achimboda deo nunbushin..nal hyanghan neoui sarangi..onsesang..

Rin : STOP!! Lama-lama gue bisa gila dengerin lo nyanyi terus!!!

Ro : Ih, jahat! Ya udah, kau sekarang pangilin para chara Bleach, gih! Nanti para chara bakal kita ajak rapat couple lagi~

Rin : Cih, ya deh!

* * *

Umh, mau ga mau, Rin memanggil para chara Bleach. Tak lama, semua chara udah pada ngumpul di ruang tengah divisi 14. Ro, sang taichou pun memulai rapat ga jelas tersebut…

Ro : Wkwkwk, Ohayo, semua!!!

Semua : Ohayo~

Ro : Kayak kemarin, kita bakalannyari pair buat kalian semua ini! Cuma, rasanya ga fair kalo cuma aku dan Rin yang mutusin akhirnya diputuskan "Mulai chapter ini akan diadakan polling pair buat para chara BLEACH!!!"

Semua : Waiii~

Rin : Wokeh~ Tapi untuk setiap chara, ada kandidat pair! Yang dapat suara terbanyak yang jadi "pair sejati"!!

Renji : Oh! Ya, gue ngerti!

Ro : Pertama, kita nyari pair buat Ichigo Kurosaki, the main character!!

Ichigo : Buat gue??

Rin : Kandidatnya kutulis ya!! –nulis di papan

* * *

1. Rukia Kuchiki

2. Orihime Inoue

3. Senna

4. Toushiro Hitsugaya

5. Renji Abarai

6. Tatsuki Arisawa

7. Lainnya??

* * *

Ro : Silahkan dipilih!!!

Rukia : Ada gue? Ini kayak chapter 1..

Ro : Karena Ro bakal poll buat IchiRuki!! Fufufufu…

Inoue : Tapi, kenapa ada nama Hitsugaya di sana?

Hitsugaya : Lo kira gue cowok apaan??

Rin : Uke-nya Ichigo~

Hitsugaya : -misuh dalam hati-

Hinamori : Kya~ ada Hitsugaya-kun! Ada Abarai-kun juga? Ini serius?

Ro : Duarius malah~

Renji : O..Gendheng!

Ro : $^%!&

Ikkaku : Ngomong apa seh?

Rin : Misuh arek iku…

Ikkaku : Astaghfirullah~ tobat, nak!

Ro : Nggih~

Rin : Berikut! Kandidat pair Rukia Kuchiki!! –nulis di papan-

* * *

1. Ichigo Kurosaki

2. Renji Abarai

3. Byakuya Kuchiki

4. Toushiro Hitsugaya

5. Orihime Inoue

6. Kaien Shiba

7. Lainnya??

* * *

Rukia : Tunggu.. KENAPA ADA NAMA INOUE DISITU??!

Ro : Fufufu, barang kali ada pecinta yuri~

Inoue : -terdiam-

Renji : Gue? Sama Rukia? Ga level!!

Rukia : Apalagi gue! Ieh~

Rin : Pokoknya kita lihat reviewnya nanti!!

Hitsugaya : Astaghfirullah!! Apa-apaan?? Gue disebutin terus??

Ro :Hohoho, ya udah, sekarang kita bacain buat lo!!

Rin : Kandidat pair Toushiro Hitsugaya!! –ditulis di papan-

* * *

1. Momo Hinamori

2. Ichigo Kurosaki

3. Rukia Kuchiki

4. Rangiku Matsumoto

5. Rin (me, yang baca)

6. Hisagi Shuuhei (entah kenapa)

7. Lainnya??

* * *

Rukia : Gue juga masuk… Terus, kenapa ada nama RIN!? Itu kan nama author 2 disini??!!

Rin : Fufufufu…

Hitsugaya : -bergidik-

Shuuhei : Seumur-umur, perasaan ga ada yang namanya pair Shuuhei-Hitsu…

Ro : Mau dibikinin?

Shuuhei : Gak!!

Hinamori : Eh? Ada namaku juga..

Ro : Tentu, stupid girl!

Hinamori : APA??!!

Ro : STUPID GIRL!!!

Hinamori : Grrrr.. –pegang zanpakutou-

Rin : Udah-udah!! –nyeret Ro- Apa-apaan sih!!

Ro : Biarin! Biar kapok si Momo pea itu!!!

Rin : Gomen semua! Berikutnya, Orihime Inoue!!

Ro : Kandidatnya adalah –gaya kayak orang mau bacain nominasi-

* * *

1. Ichigo Kurosaki

2. Renji Abarai

3. Uryuu Ishida

4. Ulquiorra Schiffer

5. Grimmjow Jagerjagues

6. Sousuke Aizen

7. Lainnya??

* * *

Rin : Gimana??

Inoue : Ah, ada Ulquiorra segala..

Rukia : Itu kandidatnya normal semua!!

Ro : Wkwkwkwk.. Ro udah undang para arrancar!!

Aizen : Hai, semua..

Hinamori : Aizen-taichou..

Hitsugaya : -pingin bunuh Aizen-

Ulquiorra : -baca papan nominasi- Ng? Gue masuk kandidat pair Orihime…

Inoue : Ga tau tuh..Authornya yang nulis…

Ro : Ya, lebih tepatnya ngetik…

Rin : Buka kartu, yo…

Ichigo: Kok gue muncul terus?? Nanti kalo kepilih lebih dari satu??

Ro: Ya, elu mendua~

Ichigo: ???

Grimmjow : Jadi, ceritanya, gue saingan sama Ulquiorra??

Rin : Kurang lebih begitu…Wkwkwkwk…

Ro : Segitu dulu! Sekarang, bantu aku balas review!!

Renji : Apa motivasiku?

Ro : Lupakan soal motivasi!! Bantu aja aku!!!

Shuuhei : Udah deh! Ro itu orangnya tempramen…

Ro : Sapa yang tempramen??

Ikkaku : Lo!!

Ro : Hiks…

Rukia : Udah!! Ayo, gue bantu dah!!

Rin : Pertama, dari Jess Kuchiki!! Ehe! Ntuh! Udah ada Disclaimer~ Kalo soal yaoi, aku emang ga tahu tulisannya~ Maaf ya! And thanks for review~!!

Rukia: Dari !! Ng? Thanks~ Gimana neh??

Ro: Ya, pairku adalah ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER!!

Ulquiorra: -bergidik-

Grimmjow: Mekso...

Ro: Wkwkwkwk...Ng? Riku adekmu? Berarti kau KAKAK IPARKU!! Fufufufu...

Ichigo: Weks??

Renji: Ada lagi, dari viscaria Ceryndra. Nama yang unik...Ng? Ga paham? Emang cerita dari author ini gak jelas!! HWAHAHAHAHA!!

Ro: Mayak arek iki!! Yah, semoga, chapter ini, aku mengerti~ Ya! Intinya nayri pair!! Thanks udah review!!

Rin: Next, dari Fukoku Yudo. Yah, INI CERITANYA!! Gyahaha, ga nyambung ya?? Ya, ga apa seh~ Makasih reviewnya!!

Inoue: Terus, ada hitsu hime chan. Ha? Iya, si Riku emang mirip..

Ro: Wkwkwk, eh, aku malah kebalikannya! Nge-fan Hitsu karena mirip Riku! Tapi, aku fans setianya Riku!! Thanks buat review!!

Rin: aBank-ApoteX_KIzuNa. Bosen ya? Sori ya!! Nunggu cerita sini?? Liat aja di profil!!

Ichigo: Ada YohNa-Nyu! Apa?? Author ini kau jadiin favorit??

Ro: Hwa~ -nangis terharu- THANKS!!! Wkwkwkwkwk!! Thanks lagi buat review!! kau memang anak baik!!

Rin: Last, ada RisaLoveHiru!! Wokeh! Ntar dah, dibikinin~ Tapi, bingung juga~ Thanks udah review~

Ro: Oke, udah semua!! Sekarang, ada penawaran! Bagi yang mau mejeng di fic ini alias ikut rapat gaje ini, bisa mengirimkan OC!!

Rin: Daftar lewat review atau sms~ Pokoknya ada nick nem, gender, ciri-ciri, terus lain-lain, suka-suka.

Ro: Insya Allah akan dimunculkan!! Sama, minta jadi pair sapa? Kalo mau~

Ikkaku: OC?? Tambah rame donk~

Rin: Lebih rame, lebih baik!

Ro : Ya udah! Sekarang kita..AKH!! -ngejatuhin kartu nama-

Grimmjow: Apaan nih? WEKS???

Ichigo: Apa? EKH?? NAMA LOE ROMARU???

Ulquiorra: Jadi, kau...

Hinamori: KYA~ BANCI!!! -ngacir-

Rukia: GUWWA~

Ro: KYE!! BUKA KARTU!!! Hiks, karena semua pada ngacir, sampai sini duu chapter ini~

-RodeoHyorinmaru pamit! Wassalam!!-


	3. Chapter 3

14th Division Bla Bla

By RodeoHyorinmaru

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

.

.

Pagi ini gak secerah biasanya, apalagi di divisi 14 (?) yang paling suram auranya. Ternyata, sang taichou gaje, Ro, sedang bersedih lantaran kartu nama palsunya kemarin ditemukan. Semua jadi pada ngirain dia cowok deh…

Ro: Uh..Hiks..Hiks

Rin: Kenapa lo? Sakit? Kumat?

Ro: Uh, tega banget sih?? Aku lagi sedih malah ga dihibur..

Rin: Perkara yang kemarin ya? Ops, ngomong-ngomong kemarin, masih ad beberpa misstypo..

Ro: Hiks, iya. Salah satunya ada di balesan review buat ..Disitu ga kecantum..

Rin: Ya, pokoknya gomen ya!

Ro: Hiks, aku harus jelasin semua ke semua chara! Panggil mereka~ mana ini ultah Hitsu!!

Rin: O IYA!! –lebay- Gue panggil duyu yee..

Rin: Ro!! Gue gak nemuin mereka dimana-mana!!!

Ro: WEKS?? AYO KITA CARI!!

Kazu: Yo! Mau kemana?

Rin: Kazu-san?

* * *

-OC'S TOP SECRET-

From : kazuazul

Name : Kazu Haibara (Katenye sodaraan ma Ai Haibara XD)

Gender : Female

Posisi : 6th seat divisi 6

Zanpakutou : Katenye belom mikir (dasar ga niat!) shikai elemen listrik n bentuknye kaya keris.

Ciri-ciri : anaknya cantik, agak lola, tapi tetep pinter! benci sama Renji and Shuuhei gara-gara sering di marahin. caper ma Hitsugaya. Tingginya seperti Hinamori. Warna rambut hitam. Kulit putih mulus!!

Personaliti : ceria, ketawanya ngakak, tomboi, terus suka foto dengan narsisnya. paling benci dipanggil Kaju karena namanya Kazu bukan Kaju!!

* * *

Ro: Ga, lagi nyari anggota rapat!!

Kazu: Oh. Tapi ini kana rah ke tempatnya Ikkaku?

Rin: Yo'I, ni mau nyamperin Ikkaku~

_Sesampai di rumah Ikkaku_

Ikkaku : Siapa? Oh, lu Rin. Jangan bilang kalo ada. HUWA!! BANCI!!

Ro : Enak aja banci! Itu, si Yumichika banci!

Yumichika : Tidak, aku ini tampan.

Kazu : Ya, terserah.

Hitsugaya : -kebetulan lewat- _Haduh! Ada author banci! Pulang ah!!_ –ngedumel dalam hati-

Ikkaku : Lo mau pulang hitsugaya-taichou?

Hitsugaya : Kok tau?? Ngeselin!!

Rin : Eh, marah, makin kawaiiiii~

Kazu : Iya! Kawai~

Ro : -bete-

Hinamori : Eh, kok pada nyubitin Hitsugaya-kun? KYA! BANCI!!

Ro : AKU BUKAN BANCI, DODOL!!

Hinamori : Lha? Terus kartu namanya?

Tarius : Palsu..

Ro : KOK KAMU TIBA-TIBA NONGOL??

* * *

-OC'S TOP SECRET-

From : DiLLa-SaGi

Name : Tarius Vincent Rowman (Ta-kun, De'Tingting, Ta-sama, Yayang-Vincent)

Gender : Male

Posisi : Taichou divisi 9 (gotei 13)

Ciri-ciri : Tinggi 169, Berat 59, Warna mata kuning-orens-emas pupil kucing, rambut panjang seleher agak japrak, Cakep (bikin para cewek glepar-glepar)

Personaliti : Mesum, pervert (apalagi klo menyangkut tenteng Renji) entah kenapa demen banget ama Renji, semangat, gokil, gaul, enak diajak curhat, (Tapi ja'im gitu, cool, santai), contoh Seme idaman ! Suka sama Renji.

Zanpakuto : Kurookami (Black Wolf) Elemen listrik-kegelapan.

* * *

Rin : -baca top secret-

Ro : HOY!! NTU CUMA BUAT READERS!!

Rin : Oh..

Tarius : Uh, payah, punya kalian ga segede kakak..

Ro : Maksud??

Sagitta : RAGH!! SIALAN LO!!

* * *

-OC'S TOP SECRET-

From : DiLLa SaGi (lagi-lagi)

Nama : Sagitta Vincent Rowman (Sagitta, Sagitta-kun, Sagi, Sagi-kun)

Gender : Female

Ciriciri : Tampan, Lebih tua 2 tahun dari Tarius, kakak kandung Tarius, Bohay super ! Dadanya guede abis ! Rambut gelombang warna merah api dikucir setengah, warna mata biru, tapi kalo ngamuk warna mata kirinya bia berubah jadi kuning emas ! Tinggi 171, Berat (lupa)

Personaliti : Tenang, santai, mudah bergaul, easygoing, mata duitan, gokil, gaul, fujoshi sejati, tapi gak mau liat Tarius pacaran sama Renji, over-protektip ama Tarius, Maniak ByakuRen, paling gemes dan ga tahan sama cewek yang mukanya imut (bukan yuri lho..) Bukan merupakan cewek yang membanggakan ke-bohay'annya

Zanpakuto : Akuma no Hi! Elemen api-tanah.

* * *

Tarius : Ya!! Ampun kak~

Ro : Udahlah, Sagi-san, kasihan tuh..

Sagitta : Huh..

Hitsugaya : Jadi., kau berencana mengumpulkan kami seperti 2 chapter sebelumnya?

Ro : Ya, kali ini special ultah lo~

Hinamori : O, iya, happy birthday ya!!

Akhirnya, pada ngumpul deh, di divisi 14…

Ai : Gomen telat!

Al : Yo

Yoru : Disini kan acaranya?

Rin : Yo'i~

* * *

-OC'S TOP SECRET-

From : Anezaki-Ai09

1. Name : Yoru Anezaki

Gender : Male.

Ciri-ciri semua keluarga Anezaki matanya Hitam hitam tapi agak perak-perak gimana~ trus,gaya rambutnya kayak rambut Hisagi

Posisi : Taichou Divisi 3 Gotei 14.

Zanpakuto : Chidorimaru Ciri-ciri : pedang berbentuk panjang n bisa ngeluarin elemen petir dari ujung bisa berubah menjadi Anjing putih dihiasi beberapa garis hitam.

Personaliti : Jaim, ,jarang pake bankai, tanggung jawab,kakak yang keren,sifatnya baik tapi sama orang lain palingan jaim,gak suka tomat.

: Al Namikaze

Ciri-ciri : Warna mata hitam agak ganti-ganti. Rambuti warnanya coklat agak rambutnya niru Ichigo

Posisi : Taichou Divisi 5 Gotei 14

Zanpakuto : Hidorimaru Ciri-ciri :Hidorimaru itu singa yang berekor pedangnya besar kayak Tesaiga (inuyasha).

Personaliti : Jaim,keren, baek ma semua ,penuh tanggung jawab,pinter,sering cemburuan,imut kalo lagi tidur

3. Name : Ai Anezaki

Gender : Female

Posisi : Taichou Divisi 9 Gotei 14

Ciri-ciri : Tinggi 143 cm. Berat badan 36 kg. Warna matanya hitam Rambut kalo digerai kayak ,keseringan di kucir 1 pake jepit rambut love item di sebelah kanan.

Zanpakutou : Shusui & (elemen air) Suigetsu (petir)

Gak bisa diem,gajenya kebangetan,suka muter-muter gaje pake pom-pom,suka ngenyiksa orang,deket sama siapa aja,periang, gak ada tanggung jawab dikit lagi serius,serius banget,paling benci serangga.

* * *

Ro : Wah, para tamu gotei 14 udah datang!! Hwa!! Eee, Tarius! Ambilin minum!

Tarius : Enak aja nyuruh gue!! Ini aja dah, bawahan~

Natzzu : Me?

* * *

-OC'S TOP SECRET-

From : Natzzu Zeuzack (reader)

Nama: Natzu Zeuszack

Gender: Female

Posisi : 3rd seat di Divisi 9

Ciri-ciri : Tinggi badan 168cm, kulit putih, rambut biru tua gelap pendek, warna mata hijau tua pucat, dulunya arrancar sahabat Szayel, trus tobat jadi shinigami. -gimana caranya?-

Personaliti : tomboy, pinter, baik, tapi suka jail -?-, cinta ama yang namanya uler, selalu hepi!

Zanpaku: tidak diketahui, lebih sering pake katana biasa, kidou, n kekuatan tubuhnya yang dahsyat dan sulit dilukai.

* * *

Tarius : Ya, iyalah!

Natzzu : Nyesel gue minta jadi 3rd seat di divisi 9!!

Ro : HWA!! JANGAN BUKA KARTU!!

Kazu : Ya udah, biar gue yang ngambilin…

Shuhei : Weits, si Kaju rajin nieee..

Kazu : KAJU??? GRRR…

Sagitta : lucu tuh! KAJU!!

Kazu : Hiks.. –ngambilin minum-

Ro : -setengah teriak- Oh, iya! Sekalian panggilin Vi-chan di dapur!!

Vi : -nongol- Memanggilku?

* * *

-OC'S TOP SECRET-

From : 1629227-9127027

Name : Viscaria Quinsi Cerydra  
Gender : Female  
Ciri-ciri: Rambut coklat gelap bergelombang sepunggung, poni samping. Mata coklat gelap. Suka make long dress hitam, high heels hitam, dan kalung berliontin berlian hitam.

Zanpakutou : Hanamatsuki (bentuknye kaya kipas)

Posisi : 3rd seat divisi 14 (karena ga nyebutin posisi, maka menjadi bawahan Ro XD)

* * *

Rin : Vi-chan, tolong bantuin Kazu-san!

Vi : Beres, fukitaichou!

Kazu : -senyum-

Ro : -liat sinis ke Kazu- Eeeh,ada Shime!

Shime : Yo!

Shuhei : Lama ga ketemu nih!

Shime : -senyum-

-OC'S TOP SECRET-

From : kishina nadeshiko

* * *

Name: Amaryllis Shime

Gender : Female

Ciri-ciri : Tinggi 165 cm,berat 45 kg rambut semi-ikal warna coklat muda. Mata biru safi

Posisi : 3rd seat divisi 1

Pair: Hisagi Shuuhei, karena teman kecil

Zanpakutou: Shinadeshiko

* * *

Ro : Ahaha, mendingan sekarang aku ngundang espada aja!! –telepon Aizen-

(Percakapan via telepon)

Aizen : Halo?

Ro : Halo, bisa bicara dengan Aizen-san?

Aizen : Ro, ya? Ya, ini Aizen.

Ro : Wekeke, mau ngundang kau, adikmu, dan espada buat acara ulang tahun Hitsugaya-taichou.

Aizen : Oh, okay! Bentar ya!

Selang berapa lama

Aizen : Hai..

Ro : Aloooo

Sha : Hai, Ro-san

* * *

-OC'S TOP SECRET-

From : Ichimaru Aizen

Name : Shaorin Aizen (katenye sih adeknya Sosuke)

Gender : Female

Posisi : ga jelas, pokoknya ngikut kakaknye XD

* * *

Ro : -senyum manis-

Rin : -senyum maut-

Ulquiorra : -masih takut ketemu Ro-

Grimmjow : _Jyah! Ketemu banci ini lagi!!_

Ikkaku : Jangan gitu, dia cewek kok.

Grimmjow : Loh? Tadi gue kan ngomong dalam hati..

Ro : Ikkaku-san –terharu-

Ikkaku : Walau mukanya ga jelas gitu…

Ro : RARGH!! DASAR LO **** ****!!!

Renji : Sabar neng!

Ro : Uh..

Ryu : Yah~ Kau masih tempramen aja ya~

Ro : UAPA???

* * *

-OC'S TOP SECRET-

From : edogawa Luffy

Name : Ryou Irizaki (Ryu)

Gender : Male

Ciri-ciri : Tinggi 195 cm, mata warna coklat, rambut hitam kecoklatan, kulit sawo matang.

Personaliti : Cool, pengertian, jujur, sedikit childish, kalau udah suka sama cewek, bakalan ngelakuin apa aja buat cewek itu. Kalau ngomong blak-blakan. Paling takut sama cacing.

* * *

Ryu : Bercanda, bos…

Aizen : Ngomong-ngomong, siapa taichou divisi 5 yang baru?

Ruki : Maksud lo gue??

* * *

-OC'S TOP SECRET-

From : ruki4062jo

Name : Rukina Higase

Gender : Female

Posisi : Taichu divisi 5 (gotei 13)

Ciri-ciri : Rambut warna coklat sebahu dengan bola mata hitam.

Personaliti : Konyol, kadang gaje kadang serius, tapi bisa diandalkan!!

Zanpakutou : Shiori (elemen petir)

* * *

Ro : Ini, Ruki-san ini taichou divisi 5 yang baru..

Vi : Ah, maaf lama, ini minumannya…

Natzzu : Sori ni, ngerepotin..

Kazu : Iya, ga apa, tapi jangan panggil Kaju aja.

Sagitta : Lha? Kenapa??

Tarius : Tau tuh..cerewet si Kaju.

Kazu : $#$()*%#&)

Ikkaku : Lo ngomong apa sih?

Ai : Misuh paling..

Yoru : Kok kamu tau?

Ai : Soalnya aku juga kaya gitu..

Vi : ??

Ichigo : Jadi? Masih ada yang belom muncul??

Yuko : Aku!! Baru datang nih! Buset, tadi macet~

Ro : Ha? Macet?? Bukannya tinggal luruuuuuss aja??

* * *

-OC'S TOP SECRET-

From : yuinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan

Name : Sakurami Yuko

Gender : Female

Posisi : 4th seat divisi 6

Ciri-ciri : Tinggi 156 cm. Berat 43 kg. Kulit putih dengan rambut hitam sepunggung dikuncir pita merah berponi pinggir, suka coklat & vanilla. Ramah, sedikit usil, tapi baik dan gampang nangis, sekali nangis lama berhentinya, gampang diboongin juga.

Pair : Ggio (mintanya, tapi kayanya ga bisa, gomen ya~)

* * *

Kazu : Kamu lewat mana?

Yuko : Lewat udara..

Ro : Lha? Kalau naik pesawat kan kudunya cepet!! Walau ga perlu sih..

Yuko : Siapa bilang aku naik pesawat?

Kazu : Lho? Terus naik apa?  
Yuko : Ya, aku ga tau naik apa, soalnya aku dipaket. Tau kan paketnya Indo? Wuih..Lama! Soalnya pengirimku ga mau ngasih tip!! (yuinayuki : Enak aja ngatain gue!!!)

Kazu : KEJAUHAN PAKE MUTER!!

Ro : Ya, terserah..

Byakuya : Hm, Yoruichi..

Yoruichi : Ada apa?

Byakuya : Shizu tidak datang?

Yoruichi : Oh, ya, sebentar lagi mungkin…

Shizu : Osh! Aku datang~

* * *

-OC'S TOP SECRET-

Name Shizu Shihouin (Adik kandung Yoruichi, lho)

Gender : Female

Posisi : 3rd seat divisi 6

Pairing: Byakuya Kuchiki (insya Allah dikabulin..)

Zanpakutou: bankainya perwujudan dari bunga Higanbana (bunga kematian) dimana setiap orang yang pernah melihatnya, akan langsung mati

Ciri-ciri: Pemalu dengan rambut panjang tergerai yang dikuncir dua ke belakang dengan pita merah darah. Tingginya beda 10 cm dari Byakuya. Kalau marah, akan sangat mengerikan. Benar-benar pemalu, tapi sangat penyayang binatang. Bila kau membunuh semut saja didepannya, kau bisa kena shikainya yang berbahaya. setidaknya cukup untuk tiket menginap di divisi 4 selama 10 minggu.

* * *

Ro : Nye? Shizu kok lama banget?

Shizu : Gomen, tadi habis ngasih makan piaraanku..

Rin : Berapa piaraanmu?

Shizu : Banyaak~ Mungkin sekitar 30..

Ai : _Buset~ kalau gue, udah mati semua tu piaraan.._

Ikkaku : Ga usah segitunya, kale, Ai~

Ai : Lhe?? Gue kan ngomong dalam hati??

Ro : Masya Allah..

Kazu : Shizu-san kok bisa ngurusin hewan segitu banyaknya sih??

Shizu : Nyehehe, ga tau tuh…

Rukia : Ckckck

Byakuya : Kau tidak berubah, ya..

Ro : Ah, hampir lupa, Ruina-chan~

Ruina : I'm coming, Ro~

* * *

-OC'S TOP SECRET-

From : Ruise -males log in-

Name : Ruina Vein Cort

Gender : Female

Posisi : 4th seat divisi 14 (karena ga nyebutin posisi XD)

Ciri-ciri : Warna mata violet dengan rambut orange panjang.

* * *

Rin : Ruina, kau tadi ga bantuin Vi, darimana?

Ruina : Creambath..

Ichigo : -sweatdrop-

Rukia : Tamu terakhir nih..

Hinaruto : Shiro-chan~

Hitusgaya : UWAA!! PERGI!!

* * *

-OC'S TOP SECRET-

From : Hito (reader)

Name : Hinaruto

Gender : Female

Ciri-ciri: Rambut pirang sepunggung, ada tanda garis dipipi. Mata biru. Kulit sawo mateng. Punya 'itu' yang lumayan besar

Personaliti : Kekanak kanakan, dan suka memeluk Hitsugaya.

* * *

Hinamori, Rin, Kazu : -jealous-

Ro : -ketawa ga jelas-

Byakuya : -geleng-geleng-

Ro : ARGH!! UDAH!!

Hinaruto : -berhenti meluk Hitsu-

Shime : -bercanda sama Shuuhei-

Rin : Hasil Poll!! Untuk Ichigo Kurosaki~

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki (7 suara)

Toushiro Hitsugaya (3 suara)

Tatsuki Arisawa (1 suara)

Lainnya (Dark Ichigo,Soi Fon) (1 suara)

Orihime Inoue (0 suara)

Renji Abarai (0 suara)

Senna (0 suara)

* * *

Ichigo : Ouw ouw ouw, hasilnya RUKIA???!!

Rukia : -sweatdrop-

Ro : Yeee, IchiRuki!!

Ichigo : IchiRuki??!!

Senna : Wah, hasilnya tak diduga-duga!

Rin : Kirain Hitsu loh!!

Hitsugaya : -ngelus dada-

Vi : Hasil poll pair Rukia Kuchiki..

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki (5 suara)

Renji Abarai (3 suara)

Byakuya Kuchiki (3 suara)

Lainnya (Kensei Muguruma) (1 suara)

Orihime Inoue (1 suara)

Kaien Shiba (0 suara)

Toushiro Hitsugaya (0 suara)

* * *

Kazu : Yeee!!!

Yuko : IchiRuki lagi dah~

Tarius : Siapa-yang-milih-Renji-jadi-pair-Rukia-??

Ro : Dirahasiakan demi keselamatan nyawa mereka…

Sagitta & Renji : -sweatdrop liat reaksi Tarius-

Kaien : Eh? Ada yang milih Inoue jadi pair Rukia..

Shizu :Nyok! Hasil poll Toushiro Hitsugaya!!

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki (5 suara)

Momo Hinamori (4 suara)

Rangiku Matsumoto (2 suara)

Rukia Kuchiki ( 1 suara)

Hisagi Shuuhei (1 suara)

Rin (0 suara)

Lainnya (0 suara)

* * *

Kazu : UAPA??

Ro : Bang Ichi, nampaknya harus mendua…

Ichigo : -sweatdrop-

Sagitta : -jingkrak-jingkrak-

Shuuhei : Siapa yang milih gue??

Rin : Ih, masih mending ada yang milih, gue kan mau sama bang Hitsu..

Hinamori : -shock karena kalah sama cowok-

Hitsugaya : -pingsan-

Vi : Tandu! Tandu!

Natzzu : -gotong Hitsu-

Yuko : -bantu Natzzu-

Kazu : Ukh, lanjut! Hasil poll orihime Inoue~

* * *

Uryuu Ishida (8 suara)

Ulquiorra Schiffer (2 suara)

Grimmjow Jaggerjagues (1 suara)

Lainnya (Ganju Shiba, Shinji Hirako) (1 suara0

Ichigo Kurosaki (0 suara)

Renji Abarai (0 suara)

Sosuke Aizen (0suara)

* * *

Ruki : Yey! Ishida!!

Shizu : YYYEEE!!!

Ro : Tos dulu!!

All : -pada tos-

Ishida : Hah, aneh..

Natzzu : Hitsugaya-taichou tepar tuh…

Ryu : Ga tau dah~ -ngacir ke kubu arrancar-

Ro : Segini aja dah!! Yang mau ngirim oc, silahkan..

Rin : Nama, posisi, gender!!

Vi : Nye?

Ro : Yang udah ngirim, klo mau muncul lagi, di review ketik ";daftar ulang"~

Rin : Untuk chapter ini, tidak ada poll, kirimkan KADO KALIAN PADA TOUSHIRO HITSUAGAYA YANG SEDANG TEPAR!!

All : Review??

-RodeoHyorinmaru pamit! Wassalam!!-


End file.
